total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Psycho Hose Beast, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns. She returns in Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Discordful Directors. Personality Izzy is, in Noah's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and the other contestants, excluding Owen, feel she is more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's Most Wanted list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others and means well even if the results of her actions don't reflect it. Total Drama Around the World Izzy is introduced in the season by ecstatically jumping out of the plane. While trying to find her passport, she runs into a few of the mutant animals left over from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and blames them for her not getting her passport. She becomes frustrated, but manages to get a passport from a squirrel and quickly runs to the finish line. However, she ended up being on the last placing team, the Underdog Unicorns. Izzy votes for Mike with the majority of the team, but as well gets a vote from Beth. In The Great Chinese Race, Izzy does contribute to the challenge, but doesn't do too much, besides making sexist comments. At the elimination ceremony, Izzy ends up in the bottom two, but she decides to eliminate herself since she's already done a season like this before, thus making her the second person out of the season. In the finale, she is introduced as one of the past eliminated contestants of the season. It is unclear who she is rooting for, but she continuously calls out "Boo!" throughout the entire time. When Amy wins, Izzy seems to not care, so she starts to attack random people on the sidelines. Izzy ends up blowing up the plane, making everyone run for their lives in fright. Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Voting History Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Back in Action Trivia Comparisons Competition *Izzy, along with Mike, have never won a challenge in the time they competed. *Every time Izzy went to an elimination ceremony, she received votes. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= 187px-Izzy Rotation.png|Izzy's Usual Outfit 180px-IZZY.PNG 185px-Izzysmile.png 212px-IzzyGuards.png Izzysit.png IzzySafe_TDA_Ep02.png Araquinizzy.png Izzy.PNG Izzy_2.png Izzy_Brainzilla.png Izzy122132143.png Izzybear.png IzzyBoomBoom.png IzzyEp5.png IzzyExcited_TDWT_Ep02.png Izzyfront.PNG IzzyHit.png IzzyJump.png IzzyJump2.png IzzyJump3.png IzzyLickEye.png IzzyLying.png IzzyOuch.png Izzy-pose.png IzzyResting.png IzzyRiotOnSet.png Izzyswim.png Izzytdwt9.png IzzyVsChef.png IzzyWet.png IzzyXD.png Izzyyy.png Minha_izzy.png ONUDIzzy1.png ONUDIzzy2.png TDA_DIY_Char_Izzy.png IzzyRotation.png See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Anti-Villains Category:15th place Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:17th place